Many electronic devices include one or more mechanical structures that provide structural support for the electronic devices and one or more electrical components that provide electronic functionality for the electronic devices. Such mechanical structures may include housings, supports, and/or any other such structure that provides mechanical support for an electronic device. Further, such electrical components may include sensors, processing units, input/output devices, communication components, storage media, electrical connection mechanisms, displays or display components, still image and/or video cameras, biometric devices, and/or other such electrical components.
However, every separate component included in an electronic device may increase the cost of the electronic device, the size of the electronic device, and/or weight of the electronic device. Particularly when the electronic device is a portable electronic device (such as a laptop computer, a cellular telephone, a tablet computer, a smart phone, a personal digital assistant, a mobile computer, a portable digital media player, and/or other portable electronic device), minimizing the size of the electronic device and/or weight of the electronic device may be important.